Destiny we choose
by arissachin
Summary: Damasquile sekolah bagi para Rhein. Awal dari semua takdir mereka berasal./ 'Salah satu keturunan Harunolah yang bisa menyegelnya kembali.'/
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah kisah baru, alur baru, dan petualangan baru.

Kisah berawal dari Damasquile, sekolah tertinggi para Rhean dan Kleav.

Sebagai Rhean dan Kleav tertinggi, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura bersama melakukan pencarian tentang penyihir putih. Dengan bantuan Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi, dan Sabaku Gaara mereka berpetualang di dunia Aelarth. Satu demi satu pecahan mulai terkumpul dan membentuk sebuah kepingan memori.

Ketika mereka sudah siap, sebuah kenyataan menghantam mereka semua.

Ucapkan selamat tinggal, karena satu diantara kalian semua akan meninggalkan Aelarth selama-lamanya.

.

_Farewell, my bestfriend_.

.

.

_**Persahabatan.**_

..

"Bagaimanapun ia adalah temanku, dan teman tidak saling meninggalkan satu sama lainkan?"

.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BERHENTI BERCERITA HANTU BODOH!"

.

"Kalian seperti om-om mesum tahu, jika menatap Sakura yang memakai bikini seperti itu."

.

"Oiya! Kami ini duo NaruSasu! Tidak terpisahkan selama-lamanya! DOUBLE COMBO MAUT! HAHAHAHA!"

..

_**Kekeluargaan.**_

..

"_Sejak lahir, aku tidak pernah di inginkan oleh orang tuaku. Bagi mereka, aku hanya monster. Kaulah orang pertama yang menganggapku manusia normal."_

_._

"_Tampa kalian, aku bukan apa-apa. A-aku tidak akan sanggup berjalan lagi tanpa kalian!"_

_._

"_Keluarga…, aku lupa dengan mereka semua. Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat?"_

_.._

_**Peperangan.**_

_**.**__._

"_JANGAN PEGANG DARAH NAGANYA BODOOOOOOOOH!"_

_._

"_Warewolf itu… mereka sudah lama tidak meneror kami. Kami sudah melawan mereka lebih dari satu abad, dan entah mengapa sekarang mereka kembali lagi."_

_._

"_Jatuhkan pedangmu! Atau pedangku tak'an segan-segan menebas lehernya."_

_._

"_Pertukaran yang adil bukan?_

_.._

_**Kasih sayang.**_

_**..**_

"_Aku itu menyukaimu, suka ya suka. Tidak ada alasan lain kok."_

_._

"_Aku… aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu. Kau orang yang paling penting untukku."_

_._

"_CInta itu…, kata yang berat."_

_._

_._

"_Aku menyukaimu! Suka suka suka! Saking sukanya, aku pikir dadaku akan meledak tiap kali memikirkanmu! Sekarang aku berpikir, apakah aku masih boleh menyukaimu? Terlalu menyesakan rasanya di sini. Kau orang yang paling kuinginkan, begitu dekat namun tak bisa kuraih."_

_._

"_Hn, kau adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku. A…Aku menyukaimu."_

_._

"_Je't aime."_

_._

_._

_.._

**COMING SOON!**

**BOOK ONE : DESTINY WE CHOOSE.**

**.**

**15****th**** November 2012.**

**..**

**.**

_Author Note's :_

_Di bilang senang ya pasti bangeeeeeetlah! Akhirnya bisa memenuhi hutang saya pada reader hohoho._

_Saya bukannya mau republish destiny we choose. Tapi, saya bakalan bikin cerita baru yang di dasari oleh destiny we choose, dengan setting dan orang-orang yang sama. Sisanya? Beda! Mana mungkin saya samain lagi! Plot aja beda jauh! Hihihihi._

_Saya gak'an hapus story ini, tapi saya bikin yang baru hehee._

_Dan untuk yang khawatir apa bakalan discontinue lagi yang sekarang si 'Book one : Destiny we choose'? Nope, saya gak'an discontinue._

_Kenapa? Karena berdasarkan kelas drama saya, saya sebagai penulis scenario di ajarkan untuk menulis keseluruhan cerita perbabak. Dan, saya udah merangkum keseluruhan cerita perchapter yang kemungkinan tamat kalau tidak ada basa basi ya pada chapter 46. Ending? Udah ada koook._

_Dan saya udah nulis 20 chapter pertama. _

_Btw, mungkin saya update seminggu sekali, atau sebulan sekali bergantian dengan fanfic saya : "DISERENDIO". Penasaran dengan diserendio? Silahkan baca sendiri hehehe. #promosi_

_Dan, untuk yang nanya wordnya berapa perchapter? Saya sih kira-kira pengennya 2000-3000'an aja. Kenapa? Karena biar lebih mudah buat pembacanya._

_Yaudah ya, segini aja dulu! Sampai jumpa di November mendatang! Hahahaha._

_Mohon bantuannya ya kawan-kawan untuk melihat fanfic book one : Destiny we choose nanti di 15__th__ November jam 4 sore! Tolong review dan dukung juga ya hehehe_

_._

_Ciao,_

_.._

_.._

_Selena._


	2. Chapter 2

Sebuah kisah baru, alur baru, dan petualangan baru.

Kisah berawal dari Damasquile, sekolah tertinggi para Rhean dan Kleav.

Sebagai Rhean dan Kleav tertinggi, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura bersama melakukan pencarian tentang penyihir putih. Dengan bantuan Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi, dan Sabaku Gaara mereka berpetualang di dunia Aelarth. Satu demi satu pecahan mulai terkumpul dan membentuk sebuah kepingan memori.

Ketika mereka sudah siap, sebuah kenyataan menghantam mereka semua.

Ucapkan selamat tinggal, karena satu diantara kalian semua akan meninggalkan Aelarth selama-lamanya.

.

_Farewell, my bestfriend_.

.

.

_**Persahabatan.**_

..

"Bagaimanapun ia adalah temanku, dan teman tidak saling meninggalkan satu sama lainkan?"

.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BERHENTI BERCERITA HANTU BODOH!"

.

"Kalian seperti om-om mesum tahu, jika menatap Sakura yang memakai bikini seperti itu."

.

"Oiya! Kami ini duo NaruSasu! Tidak terpisahkan selama-lamanya! DOUBLE COMBO MAUT! HAHAHAHA!"

..

_**Kekeluargaan.**_

..

"_Sejak lahir, aku tidak pernah di inginkan oleh orang tuaku. Bagi mereka, aku hanya monster. Kaulah orang pertama yang menganggapku manusia normal."_

_._

"_Tampa kalian, aku bukan apa-apa. A-aku tidak akan sanggup berjalan lagi tanpa kalian!"_

_._

"_Keluarga…, aku lupa dengan mereka semua. Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat?"_

_.._

_**Peperangan.**_

_**.**__._

"_JANGAN PEGANG DARAH NAGANYA BODOOOOOOOOH!"_

_._

"_Warewolf itu… mereka sudah lama tidak meneror kami. Kami sudah melawan mereka lebih dari satu abad, dan entah mengapa sekarang mereka kembali lagi."_

_._

"_Jatuhkan pedangmu! Atau pedangku tak'an segan-segan menebas lehernya."_

_._

"_Pertukaran yang adil bukan?_

_.._

_**Kasih sayang.**_

_**..**_

"_Aku itu menyukaimu, suka ya suka. Tidak ada alasan lain kok."_

_._

"_Aku… aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu. Kau orang yang paling penting untukku."_

_._

"_CInta itu…, kata yang berat."_

_._

_._

"_Aku menyukaimu! Suka suka suka! Saking sukanya, aku pikir dadaku akan meledak tiap kali memikirkanmu! Sekarang aku berpikir, apakah aku masih boleh menyukaimu? Terlalu menyesakan rasanya di sini. Kau orang yang paling kuinginkan, begitu dekat namun tak bisa kuraih."_

_._

"_Hn, kau adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku. A…Aku menyukaimu."_

_._

"_Je't aime."_

_._

_._

_.._

**COMING SOON!**

**BOOK ONE : DESTINY WE CHOOSE.**

**.**

**15****th**** November 2012.**

**..**

**.**

_Author Note's :_

_Di bilang senang ya pasti bangeeeeeetlah! Akhirnya bisa memenuhi hutang saya pada reader hohoho._

_Saya bukannya mau republish destiny we choose. Tapi, saya bakalan bikin cerita baru yang di dasari oleh destiny we choose, dengan setting dan orang-orang yang sama. Sisanya? Beda! Mana mungkin saya samain lagi! Plot aja beda jauh! Hihihihi._

_Saya gak'an hapus story ini, tapi saya bikin yang baru hehee._

_Dan untuk yang khawatir apa bakalan discontinue lagi yang sekarang si 'Book one : Destiny we choose'? Nope, saya gak'an discontinue._

_Kenapa? Karena berdasarkan kelas drama saya, saya sebagai penulis scenario di ajarkan untuk menulis keseluruhan cerita perbabak. Dan, saya udah merangkum keseluruhan cerita perchapter yang kemungkinan tamat kalau tidak ada basa basi ya pada chapter 46. Ending? Udah ada koook._

_Dan saya udah nulis 20 chapter pertama. _

_Btw, mungkin saya update seminggu sekali, atau sebulan sekali bergantian dengan fanfic saya : "DISERENDIO". Penasaran dengan diserendio? Silahkan baca sendiri hehehe. #promosi_

_Dan, untuk yang nanya wordnya berapa perchapter? Saya sih kira-kira pengennya 2000-3000'an aja. Kenapa? Karena biar lebih mudah buat pembacanya._

_Yaudah ya, segini aja dulu! Sampai jumpa di November mendatang! Hahahaha._

_Mohon bantuannya ya kawan-kawan untuk melihat fanfic book one : Destiny we choose nanti di 15__th__ November jam 4 sore! Tolong review dan dukung juga ya hehehe_

_._

_Ciao,_

_.._

_.._

_Selena._


	3. Chapter 3

Sebuah kisah baru, alur baru, dan petualangan baru.

Kisah berawal dari Damasquile, sekolah tertinggi para Rhean dan Kleav.

Sebagai Rhean dan Kleav tertinggi, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura bersama melakukan pencarian tentang penyihir putih. Dengan bantuan Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi, dan Sabaku Gaara mereka berpetualang di dunia Aelarth. Satu demi satu pecahan mulai terkumpul dan membentuk sebuah kepingan memori.

Ketika mereka sudah siap, sebuah kenyataan menghantam mereka semua.

Ucapkan selamat tinggal, karena satu diantara kalian semua akan meninggalkan Aelarth selama-lamanya.

.

_Farewell, my bestfriend_.

.

.

_**Persahabatan.**_

..

"Bagaimanapun ia adalah temanku, dan teman tidak saling meninggalkan satu sama lainkan?"

.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BERHENTI BERCERITA HANTU BODOH!"

.

"Kalian seperti om-om mesum tahu, jika menatap Sakura yang memakai bikini seperti itu."

.

"Oiya! Kami ini duo NaruSasu! Tidak terpisahkan selama-lamanya! DOUBLE COMBO MAUT! HAHAHAHA!"

..

_**Kekeluargaan.**_

..

"_Sejak lahir, aku tidak pernah di inginkan oleh orang tuaku. Bagi mereka, aku hanya monster. Kaulah orang pertama yang menganggapku manusia normal."_

_._

"_Tampa kalian, aku bukan apa-apa. A-aku tidak akan sanggup berjalan lagi tanpa kalian!"_

_._

"_Keluarga…, aku lupa dengan mereka semua. Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat?"_

_.._

_**Peperangan.**_

_**.**__._

"_JANGAN PEGANG DARAH NAGANYA BODOOOOOOOOH!"_

_._

"_Warewolf itu… mereka sudah lama tidak meneror kami. Kami sudah melawan mereka lebih dari satu abad, dan entah mengapa sekarang mereka kembali lagi."_

_._

"_Jatuhkan pedangmu! Atau pedangku tak'an segan-segan menebas lehernya."_

_._

"_Pertukaran yang adil bukan?_

_.._

_**Kasih sayang.**_

_**..**_

"_Aku itu menyukaimu, suka ya suka. Tidak ada alasan lain kok."_

_._

"_Aku… aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu. Kau orang yang paling penting untukku."_

_._

"_CInta itu…, kata yang berat."_

_._

_._

"_Aku menyukaimu! Suka suka suka! Saking sukanya, aku pikir dadaku akan meledak tiap kali memikirkanmu! Sekarang aku berpikir, apakah aku masih boleh menyukaimu? Terlalu menyesakan rasanya di sini. Kau orang yang paling kuinginkan, begitu dekat namun tak bisa kuraih."_

_._

"_Hn, kau adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku. A…Aku menyukaimu."_

_._

"_Je't aime."_

_._

_._

_.._

**COMING SOON!**

**BOOK ONE : DESTINY WE CHOOSE.**

**.**

**15****th**** November 2012.**

**..**

**.**

_Author Note's :_

_Di bilang senang ya pasti bangeeeeeetlah! Akhirnya bisa memenuhi hutang saya pada reader hohoho._

_Saya bukannya mau republish destiny we choose. Tapi, saya bakalan bikin cerita baru yang di dasari oleh destiny we choose, dengan setting dan orang-orang yang sama. Sisanya? Beda! Mana mungkin saya samain lagi! Plot aja beda jauh! Hihihihi._

_Saya gak'an hapus story ini, tapi saya bikin yang baru hehee._

_Dan untuk yang khawatir apa bakalan discontinue lagi yang sekarang si 'Book one : Destiny we choose'? Nope, saya gak'an discontinue._

_Kenapa? Karena berdasarkan kelas drama saya, saya sebagai penulis scenario di ajarkan untuk menulis keseluruhan cerita perbabak. Dan, saya udah merangkum keseluruhan cerita perchapter yang kemungkinan tamat kalau tidak ada basa basi ya pada chapter 46. Ending? Udah ada koook._

_Dan saya udah nulis 20 chapter pertama. _

_Btw, mungkin saya update seminggu sekali, atau sebulan sekali bergantian dengan fanfic saya : "DISERENDIO". Penasaran dengan diserendio? Silahkan baca sendiri hehehe. #promosi_

_Dan, untuk yang nanya wordnya berapa perchapter? Saya sih kira-kira pengennya 2000-3000'an aja. Kenapa? Karena biar lebih mudah buat pembacanya._

_Yaudah ya, segini aja dulu! Sampai jumpa di November mendatang! Hahahaha._

_Mohon bantuannya ya kawan-kawan untuk melihat fanfic book one : Destiny we choose nanti di 15__th__ November jam 4 sore! Tolong review dan dukung juga ya hehehe_

_._

_Ciao,_

_.._

_.._

_Selena._


	4. Chapter 4

Sebuah kisah baru, alur baru, dan petualangan baru.

Kisah berawal dari Damasquile, sekolah tertinggi para Rhean dan Kleav.

Sebagai Rhean dan Kleav tertinggi, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura bersama melakukan pencarian tentang penyihir putih. Dengan bantuan Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi, dan Sabaku Gaara mereka berpetualang di dunia Aelarth. Satu demi satu pecahan mulai terkumpul dan membentuk sebuah kepingan memori.

Ketika mereka sudah siap, sebuah kenyataan menghantam mereka semua.

Ucapkan selamat tinggal, karena satu diantara kalian semua akan meninggalkan Aelarth selama-lamanya.

.

_Farewell, my bestfriend_.

.

.

_**Persahabatan.**_

..

"Bagaimanapun ia adalah temanku, dan teman tidak saling meninggalkan satu sama lainkan?"

.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BERHENTI BERCERITA HANTU BODOH!"

.

"Kalian seperti om-om mesum tahu, jika menatap Sakura yang memakai bikini seperti itu."

.

"Oiya! Kami ini duo NaruSasu! Tidak terpisahkan selama-lamanya! DOUBLE COMBO MAUT! HAHAHAHA!"

..

_**Kekeluargaan.**_

..

"_Sejak lahir, aku tidak pernah di inginkan oleh orang tuaku. Bagi mereka, aku hanya monster. Kaulah orang pertama yang menganggapku manusia normal."_

_._

"_Tampa kalian, aku bukan apa-apa. A-aku tidak akan sanggup berjalan lagi tanpa kalian!"_

_._

"_Keluarga…, aku lupa dengan mereka semua. Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat?"_

_.._

_**Peperangan.**_

_**.**__._

"_JANGAN PEGANG DARAH NAGANYA BODOOOOOOOOH!"_

_._

"_Warewolf itu… mereka sudah lama tidak meneror kami. Kami sudah melawan mereka lebih dari satu abad, dan entah mengapa sekarang mereka kembali lagi."_

_._

"_Jatuhkan pedangmu! Atau pedangku tak'an segan-segan menebas lehernya."_

_._

"_Pertukaran yang adil bukan?_

_.._

_**Kasih sayang.**_

_**..**_

"_Aku itu menyukaimu, suka ya suka. Tidak ada alasan lain kok."_

_._

"_Aku… aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu. Kau orang yang paling penting untukku."_

_._

"_CInta itu…, kata yang berat."_

_._

_._

"_Aku menyukaimu! Suka suka suka! Saking sukanya, aku pikir dadaku akan meledak tiap kali memikirkanmu! Sekarang aku berpikir, apakah aku masih boleh menyukaimu? Terlalu menyesakan rasanya di sini. Kau orang yang paling kuinginkan, begitu dekat namun tak bisa kuraih."_

_._

"_Hn, kau adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku. A…Aku menyukaimu."_

_._

"_Je't aime."_

_._

_._

_.._

**COMING SOON!**

**BOOK ONE : DESTINY WE CHOOSE.**

**.**

**15****th**** November 2012.**

**..**

**.**

_Author Note's :_

_Di bilang senang ya pasti bangeeeeeetlah! Akhirnya bisa memenuhi hutang saya pada reader hohoho._

_Saya bukannya mau republish destiny we choose. Tapi, saya bakalan bikin cerita baru yang di dasari oleh destiny we choose, dengan setting dan orang-orang yang sama. Sisanya? Beda! Mana mungkin saya samain lagi! Plot aja beda jauh! Hihihihi._

_Saya gak'an hapus story ini, tapi saya bikin yang baru hehee._

_Dan untuk yang khawatir apa bakalan discontinue lagi yang sekarang si 'Book one : Destiny we choose'? Nope, saya gak'an discontinue._

_Kenapa? Karena berdasarkan kelas drama saya, saya sebagai penulis scenario di ajarkan untuk menulis keseluruhan cerita perbabak. Dan, saya udah merangkum keseluruhan cerita perchapter yang kemungkinan tamat kalau tidak ada basa basi ya pada chapter 46. Ending? Udah ada koook._

_Dan saya udah nulis 20 chapter pertama. _

_Btw, mungkin saya update seminggu sekali, atau sebulan sekali bergantian dengan fanfic saya : "DISERENDIO". Penasaran dengan diserendio? Silahkan baca sendiri hehehe. #promosi_

_Dan, untuk yang nanya wordnya berapa perchapter? Saya sih kira-kira pengennya 2000-3000'an aja. Kenapa? Karena biar lebih mudah buat pembacanya._

_Yaudah ya, segini aja dulu! Sampai jumpa di November mendatang! Hahahaha._

_Mohon bantuannya ya kawan-kawan untuk melihat fanfic book one : Destiny we choose nanti di 15__th__ November jam 4 sore! Tolong review dan dukung juga ya hehehe_

_._

_Ciao,_

_.._

_.._

_Selena._


	5. Chapter 5

Sebuah kisah baru, alur baru, dan petualangan baru.

Kisah berawal dari Damasquile, sekolah tertinggi para Rhean dan Kleav.

Sebagai Rhean dan Kleav tertinggi, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura bersama melakukan pencarian tentang penyihir putih. Dengan bantuan Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi, dan Sabaku Gaara mereka berpetualang di dunia Aelarth. Satu demi satu pecahan mulai terkumpul dan membentuk sebuah kepingan memori.

Ketika mereka sudah siap, sebuah kenyataan menghantam mereka semua.

Ucapkan selamat tinggal, karena satu diantara kalian semua akan meninggalkan Aelarth selama-lamanya.

.

_Farewell, my bestfriend_.

.

.

_**Persahabatan.**_

..

"Bagaimanapun ia adalah temanku, dan teman tidak saling meninggalkan satu sama lainkan?"

.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BERHENTI BERCERITA HANTU BODOH!"

.

"Kalian seperti om-om mesum tahu, jika menatap Sakura yang memakai bikini seperti itu."

.

"Oiya! Kami ini duo NaruSasu! Tidak terpisahkan selama-lamanya! DOUBLE COMBO MAUT! HAHAHAHA!"

..

_**Kekeluargaan.**_

..

"_Sejak lahir, aku tidak pernah di inginkan oleh orang tuaku. Bagi mereka, aku hanya monster. Kaulah orang pertama yang menganggapku manusia normal."_

_._

"_Tampa kalian, aku bukan apa-apa. A-aku tidak akan sanggup berjalan lagi tanpa kalian!"_

_._

"_Keluarga…, aku lupa dengan mereka semua. Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat?"_

_.._

_**Peperangan.**_

_**.**__._

"_JANGAN PEGANG DARAH NAGANYA BODOOOOOOOOH!"_

_._

"_Warewolf itu… mereka sudah lama tidak meneror kami. Kami sudah melawan mereka lebih dari satu abad, dan entah mengapa sekarang mereka kembali lagi."_

_._

"_Jatuhkan pedangmu! Atau pedangku tak'an segan-segan menebas lehernya."_

_._

"_Pertukaran yang adil bukan?_

_.._

_**Kasih sayang.**_

_**..**_

"_Aku itu menyukaimu, suka ya suka. Tidak ada alasan lain kok."_

_._

"_Aku… aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu. Kau orang yang paling penting untukku."_

_._

"_CInta itu…, kata yang berat."_

_._

_._

"_Aku menyukaimu! Suka suka suka! Saking sukanya, aku pikir dadaku akan meledak tiap kali memikirkanmu! Sekarang aku berpikir, apakah aku masih boleh menyukaimu? Terlalu menyesakan rasanya di sini. Kau orang yang paling kuinginkan, begitu dekat namun tak bisa kuraih."_

_._

"_Hn, kau adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku. A…Aku menyukaimu."_

_._

"_Je't aime."_

_._

_._

_.._

**COMING SOON!**

**BOOK ONE : DESTINY WE CHOOSE.**

**.**

**15****th**** November 2012.**

**..**

**.**

_Author Note's :_

_Di bilang senang ya pasti bangeeeeeetlah! Akhirnya bisa memenuhi hutang saya pada reader hohoho._

_Saya bukannya mau republish destiny we choose. Tapi, saya bakalan bikin cerita baru yang di dasari oleh destiny we choose, dengan setting dan orang-orang yang sama. Sisanya? Beda! Mana mungkin saya samain lagi! Plot aja beda jauh! Hihihihi._

_Saya gak'an hapus story ini, tapi saya bikin yang baru hehee._

_Dan untuk yang khawatir apa bakalan discontinue lagi yang sekarang si 'Book one : Destiny we choose'? Nope, saya gak'an discontinue._

_Kenapa? Karena berdasarkan kelas drama saya, saya sebagai penulis scenario di ajarkan untuk menulis keseluruhan cerita perbabak. Dan, saya udah merangkum keseluruhan cerita perchapter yang kemungkinan tamat kalau tidak ada basa basi ya pada chapter 46. Ending? Udah ada koook._

_Dan saya udah nulis 20 chapter pertama. _

_Btw, mungkin saya update seminggu sekali, atau sebulan sekali bergantian dengan fanfic saya : "DISERENDIO". Penasaran dengan diserendio? Silahkan baca sendiri hehehe. #promosi_

_Dan, untuk yang nanya wordnya berapa perchapter? Saya sih kira-kira pengennya 2000-3000'an aja. Kenapa? Karena biar lebih mudah buat pembacanya._

_Yaudah ya, segini aja dulu! Sampai jumpa di November mendatang! Hahahaha._

_Mohon bantuannya ya kawan-kawan untuk melihat fanfic book one : Destiny we choose nanti di 15__th__ November jam 4 sore! Tolong review dan dukung juga ya hehehe_

_._

_Ciao,_

_.._

_.._

_Selena._


	6. Chapter 6

Sebuah kisah baru, alur baru, dan petualangan baru.

Kisah berawal dari Damasquile, sekolah tertinggi para Rhean dan Kleav.

Sebagai Rhean dan Kleav tertinggi, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura bersama melakukan pencarian tentang penyihir putih. Dengan bantuan Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi, dan Sabaku Gaara mereka berpetualang di dunia Aelarth. Satu demi satu pecahan mulai terkumpul dan membentuk sebuah kepingan memori.

Ketika mereka sudah siap, sebuah kenyataan menghantam mereka semua.

Ucapkan selamat tinggal, karena satu diantara kalian semua akan meninggalkan Aelarth selama-lamanya.

.

_Farewell, my bestfriend_.

.

.

_**Persahabatan.**_

..

"Bagaimanapun ia adalah temanku, dan teman tidak saling meninggalkan satu sama lainkan?"

.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BERHENTI BERCERITA HANTU BODOH!"

.

"Kalian seperti om-om mesum tahu, jika menatap Sakura yang memakai bikini seperti itu."

.

"Oiya! Kami ini duo NaruSasu! Tidak terpisahkan selama-lamanya! DOUBLE COMBO MAUT! HAHAHAHA!"

..

_**Kekeluargaan.**_

..

"_Sejak lahir, aku tidak pernah di inginkan oleh orang tuaku. Bagi mereka, aku hanya monster. Kaulah orang pertama yang menganggapku manusia normal."_

_._

"_Tampa kalian, aku bukan apa-apa. A-aku tidak akan sanggup berjalan lagi tanpa kalian!"_

_._

"_Keluarga…, aku lupa dengan mereka semua. Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat?"_

_.._

_**Peperangan.**_

_**.**__._

"_JANGAN PEGANG DARAH NAGANYA BODOOOOOOOOH!"_

_._

"_Warewolf itu… mereka sudah lama tidak meneror kami. Kami sudah melawan mereka lebih dari satu abad, dan entah mengapa sekarang mereka kembali lagi."_

_._

"_Jatuhkan pedangmu! Atau pedangku tak'an segan-segan menebas lehernya."_

_._

"_Pertukaran yang adil bukan?_

_.._

_**Kasih sayang.**_

_**..**_

"_Aku itu menyukaimu, suka ya suka. Tidak ada alasan lain kok."_

_._

"_Aku… aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu. Kau orang yang paling penting untukku."_

_._

"_CInta itu…, kata yang berat."_

_._

_._

"_Aku menyukaimu! Suka suka suka! Saking sukanya, aku pikir dadaku akan meledak tiap kali memikirkanmu! Sekarang aku berpikir, apakah aku masih boleh menyukaimu? Terlalu menyesakan rasanya di sini. Kau orang yang paling kuinginkan, begitu dekat namun tak bisa kuraih."_

_._

"_Hn, kau adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku. A…Aku menyukaimu."_

_._

"_Je't aime."_

_._

_._

_.._

**COMING SOON!**

**BOOK ONE : DESTINY WE CHOOSE.**

**.**

**15****th**** November 2012.**

**..**

**.**

_Author Note's :_

_Di bilang senang ya pasti bangeeeeeetlah! Akhirnya bisa memenuhi hutang saya pada reader hohoho._

_Saya bukannya mau republish destiny we choose. Tapi, saya bakalan bikin cerita baru yang di dasari oleh destiny we choose, dengan setting dan orang-orang yang sama. Sisanya? Beda! Mana mungkin saya samain lagi! Plot aja beda jauh! Hihihihi._

_Saya gak'an hapus story ini, tapi saya bikin yang baru hehee._

_Dan untuk yang khawatir apa bakalan discontinue lagi yang sekarang si 'Book one : Destiny we choose'? Nope, saya gak'an discontinue._

_Kenapa? Karena berdasarkan kelas drama saya, saya sebagai penulis scenario di ajarkan untuk menulis keseluruhan cerita perbabak. Dan, saya udah merangkum keseluruhan cerita perchapter yang kemungkinan tamat kalau tidak ada basa basi ya pada chapter 46. Ending? Udah ada koook._

_Dan saya udah nulis 20 chapter pertama. _

_Btw, mungkin saya update seminggu sekali, atau sebulan sekali bergantian dengan fanfic saya : "DISERENDIO". Penasaran dengan diserendio? Silahkan baca sendiri hehehe. #promosi_

_Dan, untuk yang nanya wordnya berapa perchapter? Saya sih kira-kira pengennya 2000-3000'an aja. Kenapa? Karena biar lebih mudah buat pembacanya._

_Yaudah ya, segini aja dulu! Sampai jumpa di November mendatang! Hahahaha._

_Mohon bantuannya ya kawan-kawan untuk melihat fanfic book one : Destiny we choose nanti di 15__th__ November jam 4 sore! Tolong review dan dukung juga ya hehehe_

_._

_Ciao,_

_.._

_.._

_Selena._


	7. Chapter 7

Sebuah kisah baru, alur baru, dan petualangan baru.

Kisah berawal dari Damasquile, sekolah tertinggi para Rhean dan Kleav.

Sebagai Rhean dan Kleav tertinggi, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura bersama melakukan pencarian tentang penyihir putih. Dengan bantuan Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi, dan Sabaku Gaara mereka berpetualang di dunia Aelarth. Satu demi satu pecahan mulai terkumpul dan membentuk sebuah kepingan memori.

Ketika mereka sudah siap, sebuah kenyataan menghantam mereka semua.

Ucapkan selamat tinggal, karena satu diantara kalian semua akan meninggalkan Aelarth selama-lamanya.

.

_Farewell, my bestfriend_.

.

.

_**Persahabatan.**_

..

"Bagaimanapun ia adalah temanku, dan teman tidak saling meninggalkan satu sama lainkan?"

.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BERHENTI BERCERITA HANTU BODOH!"

.

"Kalian seperti om-om mesum tahu, jika menatap Sakura yang memakai bikini seperti itu."

.

"Oiya! Kami ini duo NaruSasu! Tidak terpisahkan selama-lamanya! DOUBLE COMBO MAUT! HAHAHAHA!"

..

_**Kekeluargaan.**_

..

"_Sejak lahir, aku tidak pernah di inginkan oleh orang tuaku. Bagi mereka, aku hanya monster. Kaulah orang pertama yang menganggapku manusia normal."_

_._

"_Tampa kalian, aku bukan apa-apa. A-aku tidak akan sanggup berjalan lagi tanpa kalian!"_

_._

"_Keluarga…, aku lupa dengan mereka semua. Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat?"_

_.._

_**Peperangan.**_

_**.**__._

"_JANGAN PEGANG DARAH NAGANYA BODOOOOOOOOH!"_

_._

"_Warewolf itu… mereka sudah lama tidak meneror kami. Kami sudah melawan mereka lebih dari satu abad, dan entah mengapa sekarang mereka kembali lagi."_

_._

"_Jatuhkan pedangmu! Atau pedangku tak'an segan-segan menebas lehernya."_

_._

"_Pertukaran yang adil bukan?_

_.._

_**Kasih sayang.**_

_**..**_

"_Aku itu menyukaimu, suka ya suka. Tidak ada alasan lain kok."_

_._

"_Aku… aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu. Kau orang yang paling penting untukku."_

_._

"_CInta itu…, kata yang berat."_

_._

_._

"_Aku menyukaimu! Suka suka suka! Saking sukanya, aku pikir dadaku akan meledak tiap kali memikirkanmu! Sekarang aku berpikir, apakah aku masih boleh menyukaimu? Terlalu menyesakan rasanya di sini. Kau orang yang paling kuinginkan, begitu dekat namun tak bisa kuraih."_

_._

"_Hn, kau adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku. A…Aku menyukaimu."_

_._

"_Je't aime."_

_._

_._

_.._

**COMING SOON!**

**BOOK ONE : DESTINY WE CHOOSE.**

**.**

**15****th**** November 2012.**

**..**

**.**

_Author Note's :_

_Di bilang senang ya pasti bangeeeeeetlah! Akhirnya bisa memenuhi hutang saya pada reader hohoho._

_Saya bukannya mau republish destiny we choose. Tapi, saya bakalan bikin cerita baru yang di dasari oleh destiny we choose, dengan setting dan orang-orang yang sama. Sisanya? Beda! Mana mungkin saya samain lagi! Plot aja beda jauh! Hihihihi._

_Saya gak'an hapus story ini, tapi saya bikin yang baru hehee._

_Dan untuk yang khawatir apa bakalan discontinue lagi yang sekarang si 'Book one : Destiny we choose'? Nope, saya gak'an discontinue._

_Kenapa? Karena berdasarkan kelas drama saya, saya sebagai penulis scenario di ajarkan untuk menulis keseluruhan cerita perbabak. Dan, saya udah merangkum keseluruhan cerita perchapter yang kemungkinan tamat kalau tidak ada basa basi ya pada chapter 46. Ending? Udah ada koook._

_Dan saya udah nulis 20 chapter pertama. _

_Btw, mungkin saya update seminggu sekali, atau sebulan sekali bergantian dengan fanfic saya : "DISERENDIO". Penasaran dengan diserendio? Silahkan baca sendiri hehehe. #promosi_

_Dan, untuk yang nanya wordnya berapa perchapter? Saya sih kira-kira pengennya 2000-3000'an aja. Kenapa? Karena biar lebih mudah buat pembacanya._

_Yaudah ya, segini aja dulu! Sampai jumpa di November mendatang! Hahahaha._

_Mohon bantuannya ya kawan-kawan untuk melihat fanfic book one : Destiny we choose nanti di 15__th__ November jam 4 sore! Tolong review dan dukung juga ya hehehe_

_._

_Ciao,_

_.._

_.._

_Selena._


	8. Chapter 8

Sebuah kisah baru, alur baru, dan petualangan baru.

Kisah berawal dari Damasquile, sekolah tertinggi para Rhean dan Kleav.

Sebagai Rhean dan Kleav tertinggi, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura bersama melakukan pencarian tentang penyihir putih. Dengan bantuan Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi, dan Sabaku Gaara mereka berpetualang di dunia Aelarth. Satu demi satu pecahan mulai terkumpul dan membentuk sebuah kepingan memori.

Ketika mereka sudah siap, sebuah kenyataan menghantam mereka semua.

Ucapkan selamat tinggal, karena satu diantara kalian semua akan meninggalkan Aelarth selama-lamanya.

.

_Farewell, my bestfriend_.

.

.

_**Persahabatan.**_

..

"Bagaimanapun ia adalah temanku, dan teman tidak saling meninggalkan satu sama lainkan?"

.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BERHENTI BERCERITA HANTU BODOH!"

.

"Kalian seperti om-om mesum tahu, jika menatap Sakura yang memakai bikini seperti itu."

.

"Oiya! Kami ini duo NaruSasu! Tidak terpisahkan selama-lamanya! DOUBLE COMBO MAUT! HAHAHAHA!"

..

_**Kekeluargaan.**_

..

"_Sejak lahir, aku tidak pernah di inginkan oleh orang tuaku. Bagi mereka, aku hanya monster. Kaulah orang pertama yang menganggapku manusia normal."_

_._

"_Tampa kalian, aku bukan apa-apa. A-aku tidak akan sanggup berjalan lagi tanpa kalian!"_

_._

"_Keluarga…, aku lupa dengan mereka semua. Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat?"_

_.._

_**Peperangan.**_

_**.**__._

"_JANGAN PEGANG DARAH NAGANYA BODOOOOOOOOH!"_

_._

"_Warewolf itu… mereka sudah lama tidak meneror kami. Kami sudah melawan mereka lebih dari satu abad, dan entah mengapa sekarang mereka kembali lagi."_

_._

"_Jatuhkan pedangmu! Atau pedangku tak'an segan-segan menebas lehernya."_

_._

"_Pertukaran yang adil bukan?_

_.._

_**Kasih sayang.**_

_**..**_

"_Aku itu menyukaimu, suka ya suka. Tidak ada alasan lain kok."_

_._

"_Aku… aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu. Kau orang yang paling penting untukku."_

_._

"_CInta itu…, kata yang berat."_

_._

_._

"_Aku menyukaimu! Suka suka suka! Saking sukanya, aku pikir dadaku akan meledak tiap kali memikirkanmu! Sekarang aku berpikir, apakah aku masih boleh menyukaimu? Terlalu menyesakan rasanya di sini. Kau orang yang paling kuinginkan, begitu dekat namun tak bisa kuraih."_

_._

"_Hn, kau adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku. A…Aku menyukaimu."_

_._

"_Je't aime."_

_._

_._

_.._

**COMING SOON!**

**BOOK ONE : DESTINY WE CHOOSE.**

**.**

**15****th**** November 2012.**

**..**

**.**

_Author Note's :_

_Di bilang senang ya pasti bangeeeeeetlah! Akhirnya bisa memenuhi hutang saya pada reader hohoho._

_Saya bukannya mau republish destiny we choose. Tapi, saya bakalan bikin cerita baru yang di dasari oleh destiny we choose, dengan setting dan orang-orang yang sama. Sisanya? Beda! Mana mungkin saya samain lagi! Plot aja beda jauh! Hihihihi._

_Saya gak'an hapus story ini, tapi saya bikin yang baru hehee._

_Dan untuk yang khawatir apa bakalan discontinue lagi yang sekarang si 'Book one : Destiny we choose'? Nope, saya gak'an discontinue._

_Kenapa? Karena berdasarkan kelas drama saya, saya sebagai penulis scenario di ajarkan untuk menulis keseluruhan cerita perbabak. Dan, saya udah merangkum keseluruhan cerita perchapter yang kemungkinan tamat kalau tidak ada basa basi ya pada chapter 46. Ending? Udah ada koook._

_Dan saya udah nulis 20 chapter pertama. _

_Btw, mungkin saya update seminggu sekali, atau sebulan sekali bergantian dengan fanfic saya : "DISERENDIO". Penasaran dengan diserendio? Silahkan baca sendiri hehehe. #promosi_

_Dan, untuk yang nanya wordnya berapa perchapter? Saya sih kira-kira pengennya 2000-3000'an aja. Kenapa? Karena biar lebih mudah buat pembacanya._

_Yaudah ya, segini aja dulu! Sampai jumpa di November mendatang! Hahahaha._

_Mohon bantuannya ya kawan-kawan untuk melihat fanfic book one : Destiny we choose nanti di 15__th__ November jam 4 sore! Tolong review dan dukung juga ya hehehe_

_._

_Ciao,_

_.._

_.._

_Selena._


	9. Chapter 9

Sebuah kisah baru, alur baru, dan petualangan baru.

Kisah berawal dari Damasquile, sekolah tertinggi para Rhean dan Kleav.

Sebagai Rhean dan Kleav tertinggi, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura bersama melakukan pencarian tentang penyihir putih. Dengan bantuan Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi, dan Sabaku Gaara mereka berpetualang di dunia Aelarth. Satu demi satu pecahan mulai terkumpul dan membentuk sebuah kepingan memori.

Ketika mereka sudah siap, sebuah kenyataan menghantam mereka semua.

Ucapkan selamat tinggal, karena satu diantara kalian semua akan meninggalkan Aelarth selama-lamanya.

.

_Farewell, my bestfriend_.

.

.

_**Persahabatan.**_

..

"Bagaimanapun ia adalah temanku, dan teman tidak saling meninggalkan satu sama lainkan?"

.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BERHENTI BERCERITA HANTU BODOH!"

.

"Kalian seperti om-om mesum tahu, jika menatap Sakura yang memakai bikini seperti itu."

.

"Oiya! Kami ini duo NaruSasu! Tidak terpisahkan selama-lamanya! DOUBLE COMBO MAUT! HAHAHAHA!"

..

_**Kekeluargaan.**_

..

"_Sejak lahir, aku tidak pernah di inginkan oleh orang tuaku. Bagi mereka, aku hanya monster. Kaulah orang pertama yang menganggapku manusia normal."_

_._

"_Tampa kalian, aku bukan apa-apa. A-aku tidak akan sanggup berjalan lagi tanpa kalian!"_

_._

"_Keluarga…, aku lupa dengan mereka semua. Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat?"_

_.._

_**Peperangan.**_

_**.**__._

"_JANGAN PEGANG DARAH NAGANYA BODOOOOOOOOH!"_

_._

"_Warewolf itu… mereka sudah lama tidak meneror kami. Kami sudah melawan mereka lebih dari satu abad, dan entah mengapa sekarang mereka kembali lagi."_

_._

"_Jatuhkan pedangmu! Atau pedangku tak'an segan-segan menebas lehernya."_

_._

"_Pertukaran yang adil bukan?_

_.._

_**Kasih sayang.**_

_**..**_

"_Aku itu menyukaimu, suka ya suka. Tidak ada alasan lain kok."_

_._

"_Aku… aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu. Kau orang yang paling penting untukku."_

_._

"_CInta itu…, kata yang berat."_

_._

_._

"_Aku menyukaimu! Suka suka suka! Saking sukanya, aku pikir dadaku akan meledak tiap kali memikirkanmu! Sekarang aku berpikir, apakah aku masih boleh menyukaimu? Terlalu menyesakan rasanya di sini. Kau orang yang paling kuinginkan, begitu dekat namun tak bisa kuraih."_

_._

"_Hn, kau adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku. A…Aku menyukaimu."_

_._

"_Je't aime."_

_._

_._

_.._

**COMING SOON!**

**BOOK ONE : DESTINY WE CHOOSE.**

**.**

**15****th**** November 2012.**

**..**

**.**

_Author Note's :_

_Di bilang senang ya pasti bangeeeeeetlah! Akhirnya bisa memenuhi hutang saya pada reader hohoho._

_Saya bukannya mau republish destiny we choose. Tapi, saya bakalan bikin cerita baru yang di dasari oleh destiny we choose, dengan setting dan orang-orang yang sama. Sisanya? Beda! Mana mungkin saya samain lagi! Plot aja beda jauh! Hihihihi._

_Saya gak'an hapus story ini, tapi saya bikin yang baru hehee._

_Dan untuk yang khawatir apa bakalan discontinue lagi yang sekarang si 'Book one : Destiny we choose'? Nope, saya gak'an discontinue._

_Kenapa? Karena berdasarkan kelas drama saya, saya sebagai penulis scenario di ajarkan untuk menulis keseluruhan cerita perbabak. Dan, saya udah merangkum keseluruhan cerita perchapter yang kemungkinan tamat kalau tidak ada basa basi ya pada chapter 46. Ending? Udah ada koook._

_Dan saya udah nulis 20 chapter pertama. _

_Btw, mungkin saya update seminggu sekali, atau sebulan sekali bergantian dengan fanfic saya : "DISERENDIO". Penasaran dengan diserendio? Silahkan baca sendiri hehehe. #promosi_

_Dan, untuk yang nanya wordnya berapa perchapter? Saya sih kira-kira pengennya 2000-3000'an aja. Kenapa? Karena biar lebih mudah buat pembacanya._

_Yaudah ya, segini aja dulu! Sampai jumpa di November mendatang! Hahahaha._

_Mohon bantuannya ya kawan-kawan untuk melihat fanfic book one : Destiny we choose nanti di 15__th__ November jam 4 sore! Tolong review dan dukung juga ya hehehe_

_._

_Ciao,_

_.._

_.._

_Selena._


	10. Chapter 10

Sebuah kisah baru, alur baru, dan petualangan baru.

Kisah berawal dari Damasquile, sekolah tertinggi para Rhean dan Kleav.

Sebagai Rhean dan Kleav tertinggi, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura bersama melakukan pencarian tentang penyihir putih. Dengan bantuan Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi, dan Sabaku Gaara mereka berpetualang di dunia Aelarth. Satu demi satu pecahan mulai terkumpul dan membentuk sebuah kepingan memori.

Ketika mereka sudah siap, sebuah kenyataan menghantam mereka semua.

Ucapkan selamat tinggal, karena satu diantara kalian semua akan meninggalkan Aelarth selama-lamanya.

.

_Farewell, my bestfriend_.

.

.

_**Persahabatan.**_

..

"Bagaimanapun ia adalah temanku, dan teman tidak saling meninggalkan satu sama lainkan?"

.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BERHENTI BERCERITA HANTU BODOH!"

.

"Kalian seperti om-om mesum tahu, jika menatap Sakura yang memakai bikini seperti itu."

.

"Oiya! Kami ini duo NaruSasu! Tidak terpisahkan selama-lamanya! DOUBLE COMBO MAUT! HAHAHAHA!"

..

_**Kekeluargaan.**_

..

"_Sejak lahir, aku tidak pernah di inginkan oleh orang tuaku. Bagi mereka, aku hanya monster. Kaulah orang pertama yang menganggapku manusia normal."_

_._

"_Tampa kalian, aku bukan apa-apa. A-aku tidak akan sanggup berjalan lagi tanpa kalian!"_

_._

"_Keluarga…, aku lupa dengan mereka semua. Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat?"_

_.._

_**Peperangan.**_

_**.**__._

"_JANGAN PEGANG DARAH NAGANYA BODOOOOOOOOH!"_

_._

"_Warewolf itu… mereka sudah lama tidak meneror kami. Kami sudah melawan mereka lebih dari satu abad, dan entah mengapa sekarang mereka kembali lagi."_

_._

"_Jatuhkan pedangmu! Atau pedangku tak'an segan-segan menebas lehernya."_

_._

"_Pertukaran yang adil bukan?_

_.._

_**Kasih sayang.**_

_**..**_

"_Aku itu menyukaimu, suka ya suka. Tidak ada alasan lain kok."_

_._

"_Aku… aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu. Kau orang yang paling penting untukku."_

_._

"_CInta itu…, kata yang berat."_

_._

_._

"_Aku menyukaimu! Suka suka suka! Saking sukanya, aku pikir dadaku akan meledak tiap kali memikirkanmu! Sekarang aku berpikir, apakah aku masih boleh menyukaimu? Terlalu menyesakan rasanya di sini. Kau orang yang paling kuinginkan, begitu dekat namun tak bisa kuraih."_

_._

"_Hn, kau adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku. A…Aku menyukaimu."_

_._

"_Je't aime."_

_._

_._

_.._

**COMING SOON!**

**BOOK ONE : DESTINY WE CHOOSE.**

**.**

**15****th**** November 2012.**

**..**

**.**

_Author Note's :_

_Di bilang senang ya pasti bangeeeeeetlah! Akhirnya bisa memenuhi hutang saya pada reader hohoho._

_Saya bukannya mau republish destiny we choose. Tapi, saya bakalan bikin cerita baru yang di dasari oleh destiny we choose, dengan setting dan orang-orang yang sama. Sisanya? Beda! Mana mungkin saya samain lagi! Plot aja beda jauh! Hihihihi._

_Saya gak'an hapus story ini, tapi saya bikin yang baru hehee._

_Dan untuk yang khawatir apa bakalan discontinue lagi yang sekarang si 'Book one : Destiny we choose'? Nope, saya gak'an discontinue._

_Kenapa? Karena berdasarkan kelas drama saya, saya sebagai penulis scenario di ajarkan untuk menulis keseluruhan cerita perbabak. Dan, saya udah merangkum keseluruhan cerita perchapter yang kemungkinan tamat kalau tidak ada basa basi ya pada chapter 46. Ending? Udah ada koook._

_Dan saya udah nulis 20 chapter pertama. _

_Btw, mungkin saya update seminggu sekali, atau sebulan sekali bergantian dengan fanfic saya : "DISERENDIO". Penasaran dengan diserendio? Silahkan baca sendiri hehehe. #promosi_

_Dan, untuk yang nanya wordnya berapa perchapter? Saya sih kira-kira pengennya 2000-3000'an aja. Kenapa? Karena biar lebih mudah buat pembacanya._

_Yaudah ya, segini aja dulu! Sampai jumpa di November mendatang! Hahahaha._

_Mohon bantuannya ya kawan-kawan untuk melihat fanfic book one : Destiny we choose nanti di 15__th__ November jam 4 sore! Tolong review dan dukung juga ya hehehe_

_._

_Ciao,_

_.._

_.._

_Selena._


	11. Chapter 11

Sebuah kisah baru, alur baru, dan petualangan baru.

Kisah berawal dari Damasquile, sekolah tertinggi para Rhean dan Kleav.

Sebagai Rhean dan Kleav tertinggi, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura bersama melakukan pencarian tentang penyihir putih. Dengan bantuan Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi, dan Sabaku Gaara mereka berpetualang di dunia Aelarth. Satu demi satu pecahan mulai terkumpul dan membentuk sebuah kepingan memori.

Ketika mereka sudah siap, sebuah kenyataan menghantam mereka semua.

Ucapkan selamat tinggal, karena satu diantara kalian semua akan meninggalkan Aelarth selama-lamanya.

.

_Farewell, my bestfriend_.

.

.

_**Persahabatan.**_

..

"Bagaimanapun ia adalah temanku, dan teman tidak saling meninggalkan satu sama lainkan?"

.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BERHENTI BERCERITA HANTU BODOH!"

.

"Kalian seperti om-om mesum tahu, jika menatap Sakura yang memakai bikini seperti itu."

.

"Oiya! Kami ini duo NaruSasu! Tidak terpisahkan selama-lamanya! DOUBLE COMBO MAUT! HAHAHAHA!"

..

_**Kekeluargaan.**_

..

"_Sejak lahir, aku tidak pernah di inginkan oleh orang tuaku. Bagi mereka, aku hanya monster. Kaulah orang pertama yang menganggapku manusia normal."_

_._

"_Tampa kalian, aku bukan apa-apa. A-aku tidak akan sanggup berjalan lagi tanpa kalian!"_

_._

"_Keluarga…, aku lupa dengan mereka semua. Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat?"_

_.._

_**Peperangan.**_

_**.**__._

"_JANGAN PEGANG DARAH NAGANYA BODOOOOOOOOH!"_

_._

"_Warewolf itu… mereka sudah lama tidak meneror kami. Kami sudah melawan mereka lebih dari satu abad, dan entah mengapa sekarang mereka kembali lagi."_

_._

"_Jatuhkan pedangmu! Atau pedangku tak'an segan-segan menebas lehernya."_

_._

"_Pertukaran yang adil bukan?_

_.._

_**Kasih sayang.**_

_**..**_

"_Aku itu menyukaimu, suka ya suka. Tidak ada alasan lain kok."_

_._

"_Aku… aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu. Kau orang yang paling penting untukku."_

_._

"_CInta itu…, kata yang berat."_

_._

_._

"_Aku menyukaimu! Suka suka suka! Saking sukanya, aku pikir dadaku akan meledak tiap kali memikirkanmu! Sekarang aku berpikir, apakah aku masih boleh menyukaimu? Terlalu menyesakan rasanya di sini. Kau orang yang paling kuinginkan, begitu dekat namun tak bisa kuraih."_

_._

"_Hn, kau adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku. A…Aku menyukaimu."_

_._

"_Je't aime."_

_._

_._

_.._

**COMING SOON!**

**BOOK ONE : DESTINY WE CHOOSE.**

**.**

**15****th**** November 2012.**

**..**

**.**

_Author Note's :_

_Di bilang senang ya pasti bangeeeeeetlah! Akhirnya bisa memenuhi hutang saya pada reader hohoho._

_Saya bukannya mau republish destiny we choose. Tapi, saya bakalan bikin cerita baru yang di dasari oleh destiny we choose, dengan setting dan orang-orang yang sama. Sisanya? Beda! Mana mungkin saya samain lagi! Plot aja beda jauh! Hihihihi._

_Saya gak'an hapus story ini, tapi saya bikin yang baru hehee._

_Dan untuk yang khawatir apa bakalan discontinue lagi yang sekarang si 'Book one : Destiny we choose'? Nope, saya gak'an discontinue._

_Kenapa? Karena berdasarkan kelas drama saya, saya sebagai penulis scenario di ajarkan untuk menulis keseluruhan cerita perbabak. Dan, saya udah merangkum keseluruhan cerita perchapter yang kemungkinan tamat kalau tidak ada basa basi ya pada chapter 46. Ending? Udah ada koook._

_Dan saya udah nulis 20 chapter pertama. _

_Btw, mungkin saya update seminggu sekali, atau sebulan sekali bergantian dengan fanfic saya : "DISERENDIO". Penasaran dengan diserendio? Silahkan baca sendiri hehehe. #promosi_

_Dan, untuk yang nanya wordnya berapa perchapter? Saya sih kira-kira pengennya 2000-3000'an aja. Kenapa? Karena biar lebih mudah buat pembacanya._

_Yaudah ya, segini aja dulu! Sampai jumpa di November mendatang! Hahahaha._

_Mohon bantuannya ya kawan-kawan untuk melihat fanfic book one : Destiny we choose nanti di 15__th__ November jam 4 sore! Tolong review dan dukung juga ya hehehe_

_._

_Ciao,_

_.._

_.._

_Selena._


	12. PENGUMUMAN

Heeeyho! Buat semua yang belum 'ngeh', kalian bisa liat destiny we choose yang baru di list story saya! Alamatnya :

_** s/8716892/1/Book-One-Destiny-We-Choose**_

Tolong dukungannya ya semuanya ^^

.

.

Salam,

.

Selena.


End file.
